Biker Suit
by MinaTheGodssOfKawwi
Summary: Daisy/Peach


It was a hot summer day, Peach and Daisy were walking back from Royal Raceway, they had just finished a race. The walked into Peach's Castle and ran up a flight of stairs and ran into Peach's room then they both jumped onto her bed. "I can't believe that Blue Shell hit me at the last second!" Daisy said with a laugh "I know! I barely won that!" Peach said her eyes illuminated with joy and excitement "I totally won that tho!" Daisy boasted "Did not!" Peach playfully pushed her cousin "Hey!" Daisy said with her fun, loud voice. "Gosh im hot!" Daisy said pulling down the zipper on her biker suit "Yeah same here!" Peach said pulling down her zipper as well. Daisy's C cup breasts laying there, Peach's C cup breasts were also hanging out of her suit. "Man..." Daisy sighed "What is it?" Peach asked "Heh… I don't really know?" Daisy sweatdropped "Oh…" Peach smiled "Well… I mean it's just kinda personal" Daisy said looking down "Daisy" Peach grabbed her cousin's hand "You can tell me anything" Peach looked into Daisy's eyes. "Ok… Its… I think I need a break from Luigi" Daisy sighed 'Finally' Peach thought "Well… I am taking a break from Mario…" Peach confessed "Really?!" Daisy gasped "Yeah" Peach said with a smile "Makes sense…" Daisy said "What are you trying to say, Daisy?" Peach asked with a tone "I'm just saying! He was a fat bastard who ate too many mushrooms!" Daisy said "Ugh! He did not! Besides Luigi ate more" Peach said "Nu-Uh!" Daisy said defensively "Daisy he said he saw GHOSTS! And he said he BEAT one!" Peach said "Well… Yeah so!" Daisy said "And you believe him?!" Peach yelled "Of course I did! He was my boyfriend!" Daisy said "So you only believed because he was your boyfriend…?" Peach asked "Well… Yeah?" Daisy said with a smile. "Well… I just wished… Mario was a better boyfriend" Peach sighed "Yeah… Luigi just freaks out every time I come out of the shower" Daisy sighed.

Daisy blushed and said "I saw a cute girl today…" "Oh did you? Are you suddenly attracted to girls now huh?" Peach asked "Peach i wanted to tell you this but… I never thought you would accept me" Daisy sighed "Of course I would" Peach said hugging Daisy close. They gasped as her breasts touched. "Heh…" Daisy said looking at her cousin's breasts "Daisy!" Peach slapped Daisy upside the head "What?!" "You're… Looking at me!" Peach blushed "N-no! I wasn't staring!" Daisy said "Yes you were!" Peach had caught the desert princess checking her out. "Whatever! I wasn't looking at you" Daisy said "Well… I mean it would be ok if you were…" Peach blushed "No" "What?" "No it would not be ok to look. It would be ok to feel" Daisy sat behind Peach and started to foundel Peach's breast's. "D-daisy!" Peach moaned "Peach you so beautiful" Daisy said with a gentle smile "W-we shouldn't be doing this!" Peach moaned again "Why not?" Daisy asked "It's not ok!" Peach moaned "Well… You seem to be enjoying it" Daisy whispered in Peach's ear. "D-Daisy! Stop!" Peach yelled. Daisy took her warm hands off of Peach "What's wrong?" Daisy asked "I can't do this" Peach said "Why?" Daisy asked again "I'm still a virgin" Peach admitted "Who ever said we were going to have sex?" Daisy asked with a sensual smile "I w-was just-" She blushed "Peach you shouldn't jump to conclusions" Daisy smiled.

Peach and Daisy looked at each other for a minute until Peach started to lean closer to Daisy's face. "Peach?" Daisy asked "What are you doing?" Daisy asked again "I… Daisy!" Peach hugged her cousin again there breasts pressing together. "Peach what's wrong?" Daisy asked putting her hand behind Peach's head which was hidden in Daisy's chest "I miss Mario! But he would hit me!" Peach confessed "He would?!" Daisy said "Yes" Peach said tears falling out of her eyes. "Daisy… I want you to take me" Peach cried into her cousin's chest "Peach… I will make you feel so good" Daisy said with a smile "You will never go back to that red capped man" Daisy added "Ok…" Peach sniffed.

Peach laid in her bed waiting for Daisy to come out of the bathroom. Peach was stunned to see what Daisy was wearing when she walked out. She was wearing a black lacy piece of lingerie "Daisy…" Peach was breathless "Do you trust me?" Daisy asked "Should I?" Peach asked with a giggle "I think you should" Daisy kissed Peach gently "Ok Daisy I trust you" Peach smiled. Daisy started to pulled Peach's biker outfit down till her waist. She started to caress Peach's chest with her hand, lightly grazing Peach's bare breast. Peach closed her eyes trying to relax "Peach… Are you sure you want this?" Daisy asked again just to make sure "Yes please I want my first to be you… My best friend, My wonderful cousin, My partner in most Mario avents" Peach said with a smile "Thank you Peach… My best friend, My favorite cousin, The girl who chose me over Rosalina." Daisy said with a grin.

Daisy leaned down and started to brush her lips against Peach's breasts. She went back up to Peach's mouth and started to kiss her passionately. She slipped her tongue threw Peach's soft lips and started wrapping her's around Peach's. "Daisy" Peach moaned into the kiss. The saliva from the kiss started to come out from the sides of there mouths. "Mmm Daisy" Peach moaned again. Daisy pulled back and traced her finger down the Peach's left breast, she started to touch it so it would harden. Once it did placed her warm mouth onto Peach's breast. She licked the nipple then lightly bit down on it "D-daisy!" She moaned. Daisy did it again so she could her Peach's cute little moan again. "D-Daisy!" Peach moaned. She put her other hand on Peach's right breast and started lightly flick it. Then she switched breasts. Putting her mouth on the right and doing the same thing to make Peach moan again.

Daisy traced her hand down Peach's creamy flat tummy. "Peach you're so cute" Daisy said as Peach tried to catch her breath. She pulled the biker suit down to her ankles then pulled the rest off. Daisy smiled as she started to lick her fingers for lubrication then she started rubbing the spit all over Peach's pussy except for her clit. Then she leaned down and started to lick Peach's already wet pussy. Soon she started to make circles around Peach's clit she would take long loving strokes at her clit up and down her vagina. The strokes started to harder and harder then she finally let her tongue read the tip of Peach's clit. "D-daisy!" Peach moaned the cum dripping out of Peach's wet pussy. Daisy licked the cum then smiled "Peach I didn't even finger you, and you already cummed?" Daisy asked "D-daisy… That f-felt amazing…" Peach said catching her breath.

Daisy licked her fingers again then slowly put them inside of her cousin. "Mmm Daisy!" Peach whined from the feeling. She was squirming all over the bed "Keep still Peach" Daisy whispered as she started to pump the fingers faster and faster. "Daisy!" Peach screamed as the cum squirted. "Daisy I want more" Peach whimpered. Daisy nodded then putting her fingers back inside of Peach but this time she started mimicking the movement that she did with her thumb as she fingered Peach. She took long strokes and fast strokes, Trying not to make a pattern so Peach didn't get used to the feeling. Then she pumped her fingers in and out of Peach. Feeling her tight insides hug her fingers, Peach's wet walls were incredible to feel with her fingers. Then before Peach was going to climax she pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue then started to fondle peach's breasts making it feel twice as good. Then Peach hit her climax. Daisy moved her fingers around to get some then went up to Peach who could barely catch her breath. She put her fingers into Peach's mouth, Peach licking all of the wet sour cream off of it. "W-what is this?" Peach asked "Its cum silly" Daisy giggled "But you're new to this stuff so I will let it slide" Daisy grinned.

She kissed Peach as she let her regain her strength. "So how was it?" Daisy asked "Wonderful" Peach sat up to hugged her cousin "Good im happy you liked it" Daisy smiled "Hey Daisy?" Be asked "Yeah?" "I dont think I will be needing Mario anymore" Peach giggled "And why do you say that?" Daisy asked with a chuckle "I think I found my new savor" Peach hugged Daisy "What if they found out?" Daisy asked "Well then we would just have to tell them" Peach explained "I think the orgasm went to your head" Daisy laughed "hey! Who are you talking about?!" Peach pushed her friend.

THE END! (who the fuck says 'the end' anymore?!)


End file.
